The Demigod Family
by InsanityReplay
Summary: When Luke and Chiron go to pick up the Demigod mother of Demigod twins, they didn't realize how important they are to the quests others would face in the near future! Good!Luke, OC's Included, Please enjoy! Rating may go up in the future


_**Hi Everyone!**_

_**I know I shouldn't really be starting another story so soon but I have way to many ideas whizzing around in my head I might actually implode! **_

_**This is going to be a Percy Jackson Story (One out two I have planned) and as always there will be OC's involved (as it is my writing style.)**_

_**So no like-y no read-y!**_

_**So I hope you enjoy this story!**_

**Prologue (2 years prior to actual storyline)**

A tall 17 year old, handsome blond boy was sat on a bench in the middle of Camp Half Blood located on Long Island, New York. He was sharpening his deadly blade 'backbiter' in the mid afternoon sun.

"Luke" said a deep, caring voice from behind him; he turned his head to see a chestnut coloured centaur standing behind.

He gave the old centaur a small smile "how can I help you today Chiron?" he asked the half human politely.

"You are coming with me to pick up a couple of new demi gods from the airport, today."

Luke perked up in interest "new demigods? What are they like?"

Chiron hummed gently "One female a couple of years older than yourself she is also the mother of the two younger ones… They are English… That's about it."

"But to be a mother of demigods must mean that she lay with a god herself does it not Chiron." Luke asked in interest as they walked to the edge of the boundary line, the mist covering Chiron's lower body to make it look like he was wheelchair bound.

He nodded his head in agreement "that is true Luke however we better get a move on as their plane is landing in an hour's time."

-time skip-

As they arrived at the airport arrival area Chiron held up a sign saying 'Camp HB' for the demigods to find them.

"Excuse me, are you Chiron?" asked a soft melodious voice both Chiron and Luke turned around to see a young woman with long, wavy chocolate brown hair with chestnut dip dyed ends. She had silver eyes flecked with deep purple, her skin was porcelain white and gave a soft ethereal glow, and she was around 5ft 11 in height and had a curvaceous figure.

She wore a dark blue tank top dress and black lace stirrup leggings with black ballet pumps she carried a worn khaki military ruck sack and had a black leather wrist strap around her left wrist.

"I am indeed and this is Luke Castellan son of Hermes, pleasure to make your acquaintance Miss?"

She gave them both a small smile "I am Valentina Drake Granddaughter of Boreas the Northern Wind, my Mother has not claimed me I was told that I would be possibly determined at the Camp… Ah! Also."

She looked over her shoulder and nodded towards a plant pot and two boys came and hid behind her legs. Both of them had black wavy hair and dark purple eyes and their mother's porcelain white skin.

They both wore dark purple duffle coats with bronze fastenings and black jeans tucked into black ugg boots.

"These are my sons Alistair and Ewan Drake." Both boys poked their heads out from their mother's legs and Luke gave them both a warm smile which they boys answered with a timid one of their own.

Chiron nodded "We must get you to the Camp as soon as possible as your lives are in danger."

The lone woman sighed and nodded "Luke wasn't it? Would you mind carrying Alistair for me as I think I will have trouble carrying the two of them at the moment?"

"A-are you sure?" Luke asked, Valentina smiled at him gently.

"I trust you" those three words warmed Luke's heart and he smiled brightly whilst picking up the boy he was instructed to.

Chiron nodded in approval "Well let's get a move on, we want to get back to camp before nightfall." With those words said they group hurried to safety.

-Small Time Skip-

As the great pine tree came in to view Valentina stilled and placed Ewan on the forest floor and took off her rucksack and chucked it pass the boundary line and then took off her leather wristband and split it into two pieces placing one around Ewan's wrist and then chucked one to Luke and motioned for him to do the same with Alistair.

It was then Luke heard the low growl, hastily tying the piece of leather around Alistair's wrist and handing the boy to Chiron who had also take Ewan "get them to safety Chiron" Luke said and Chiron nodded and galloped to where Valentina's rucksack had landed.

He drew his sword and the looked over to Valentina "where is your weapon?"

Valentina then tapped a tattoo of a skeletal snake that had been hidden under the leather strap and whispered "release" in ancient Greek, the head of the snake became 3D and bit the space between her thumb and forefinger and then unravelled becoming a 6ft whip made from a snake skeleton. Luke looked at the weapon in awe making Valentina chuckle "it's made from a basilisk a killed when I was 14, but that is a story for another time now get ready Luke its coming."

They both turned to see a giant hellhound come bounding towards them, moving as one they dodged the massive jaws aimed at them, Valentina flipped and flicked her wrist expertly making her whip wrap around the beast's jaw "Now Luke!" she snapped

Luke thrust backbiter into the middle of the hound's chest and watched it turn to dust, as the two of them walked over the boundary line he turned to the young woman and smiled "we make a pretty good team" he said scratching his cheek shyly.

She laughed happily a gentle calm washing over those who heard it "that we do" she said smiling happily at him.

It was then they noticed the people surrounding them whispering heatedly, It was the Chiron spoke "It has been determined, All hail Valentina Drake, Granddaughter of Boreas, Lord of the Northern wind and Daughter of Artemis, Mistress of the Hunt and Moon."

Whispers were a light like wild fire and Luke murmured to her "so much for the_virgin_ goddess" which made the young woman elbow him in the ribs gently.

Then the watched as the symbol of a boar and spear crossed appeared over her two sons' heads "It has also been determined all hail Alistair and Ewan Drake Grandsons of Artemis, Mistress of the Hunt and Moon and Sons of Ares, Lord of War."

-Mount Olympus-

The gods and goddesses were in an uproar with Artemis and Ares receiving the brunt of the outcries.

"Enough" boomed the voice of Zeus as he entered the throne room with his two brothers, Poseido and Hades on either side of him "Explain yourselves Artemis, Ares and also find Boreas I wish to speak to him also!"

"I am already here Zeus, I see you have heard about my child and his child and her children." Boreas resembled a kindly old man with a shock of grey wavy hair and a small trimmed beard; he wore a grey three piece suit with a pale blue dress shirt which complemented his icy blue eyes nicely.

"Indeed I have how long have you known of them?"

"For the 43, 21 years and 5 years they have walked this earth respectively." Boreas told they gods and goddesses before them "though I did not know that Artemis was the mother of my grandchild, though I did know that Ares fathered my great grandchildren."

Ares sighed heavily "to think my lover was also the union of gods and mortals, I am surprise though pleased that such a strong woman bore my latest children." He said with pride in his voice.

Artemis scowled at this "my daughter should have remained pure and untainted by men!" she said hotly.

"As should of you Artemis, goddess of chastity!" Hera said nastily "You are the frontrunner of are virgin three and now we find out that vow was broken over 20 years ago!"

Artemis bowed her head in shame.

Zeus sighed "we shall speak more of this later but for now we shall wait."

-Back at Camp Half Blood-

Valentina had just put the boys to bed in the Ares cabin which she had been told that she was more than welcome to stay in whenever she wished, especially when the hunters were staying.

As she walked towards Cabin 8 she was stopped by Luke "Val! How are you finding it, do you think your going to like it here?"

"Yes I think we will very much"

**END**

**Okay first chapter complete!**

**I hope you enjoyed it and next time will be the start of The Lightening Thief!**

**Please comment and review (politely)**

**Character Bio's**

Name- Valentina Drake (Val to her close friends and the whole of the Ares Cabin)

Age-23

Height-5ft 11

Eyes-Silver with flecks of deep purple

Hair-Chocolate with chestnut ends (natural)

Bust-34F

Weight-10st 8

Godly Parentage- Grandfather, Boreas and Mother, Artemis

Mortal Parent- Father, Lucas Drake

Occupation- Ex Cage Fighter, Assistant Latin Teacher, Archery teacher

Primary Weapon- Bone Whip

Secondary Weapon(s)-Bow, Dual daggers, Bo Staff

Likes-Ewan, Alistair, Ares, Boreas, Luke, her father, Camp Half Blood

Dislikes- Aphrodite Cabin, Artemis, the Hunters

**Name- Alistair Drake**

**Age-7**

**Height-3ft 11**

**Eyes-Dark Purple**

**Hair-Black **

**Weight-4st 3**

**Godly Parent-Great Grandfather, Boreas Grandmother, Artemis and Father, Ares**

**Mortal(ish) Parent- Valentina Drake**

**Primary Weapon- Cutlass**

**Secondary Weapon-Bo staff**

**Likes- Mum, Grandfather, Great Grandfather, Ewan, Luke, Ares Cabin, Centaurs**

**Dislikes-Spiders, People who pick on Ewan**

Name-Ewan Drake

Age-7

Height-3ft 9

Eyes-Dark Purple

Hair-Black

Weight-4st 1

Godly Parent-Great Grandfather, Boreas Grandmother, Artemis and Father, Ares

Mortal(ish) Parent-Valentina Drake

Primary Weapon-Dual Daggers

Secondary Weapon-Crossbow

Likes-Mum, Grandfather, Alistair, Luke, Ares Cabin, Hermes Cabin

Dislikes-Spiders, Bullies, Thunder


End file.
